Just Me and You
by HalfMoon-Smile
Summary: drabble, Royai...cukup menggiurkan kan? pliz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hari di Central HQ**

* * *

Suatu siang, di halaman Central HQ yang luas, di mana rumput sedang hijau-hijaunya, bunga-bunga tulip merah kekuningan menambah semarak warna, seorang kolonel berambut hitam menghampiri subordinatnya yang berambut pirang tersanggul rapi.

Sang kolonel berdehem sebelum duduk di samping subordinatnya yang sedang menemani binatang kompanionnya mengendus harum udara musim semi.

"Ah, kolonel," wanita berambut pirang itu segera bangkit untuk memberi hormat pada atasannya.

"Tidak perlu formal, Letnan. Aku sebenarnya datang sebagai diriku. Tanpa mengenakan gelar apapun," di wajah maskulinnya muncul seulas senyum khasnya. Yang konon merontokan hati banyak wanita.

"Baiklah, Kolonel…Maksudku…," Letnan wanita itu mencari-cari nama yang tepat untuk memanggil atasannya tanpa terkesan hiperaktif maupun terlalu pasif.

"Panggil saja aku Roy," pria itu tetap mengumbar senyumnya yang menjanjikan sesuatu. Bisa masalah baru, bisa juga berkat. "Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?"

"Ya, Kolonel…Maksudku…R-Ro," mengucap tiga huruf itu seperti menghafal lambang alchemist yang tidak pernah mampu dikuasainya. Makanya semenjak kecilpun minatnya tidak pernah ada di alkimia.

Tawa yang renyah bercampur dengan semilir angin hingga bisa merasuk ke dalam kalbu wanita itu. Kolonel menyamankan posisi duduknya, nyaman bagi dirinya namun juga tidak mengakibatkan phobia pada letnannya untuk duduk di sampingnya. "Mungkin kalau kita menikah, kau baru bisa mengucapkan namaku dengan lancar, ya, Letnan?"

Sang Letnan tertegun. Masih adakah batas yang pantas antara candaan dengan lamaran?

"Apa maksudmu, Kolonel?" pertanyaannya sungguh menggugah jawaban meskipun dikatakan tanpa ekspresi.

Bola mata hitam legam Kolonel bertukar pandang dengan bola mata ruby milik sang Letnan.

"Menikahlah denganku, Riza." Sebuah lamaran. Terlontar bagai bola tenis liar, sendirian di lapangan seberang karena nihilnya pemain lawan. Perlu waktu yang sangat, sangat banyak untuk mencernanya.

"Tapi sebelumnya, ada sesuatu yang harus kautandatangani."

"Apa?"

"Akan kutaruh di meja kerjamu besok."

**--- ---**


	2. Chapter 2

**Amplop Gading**

* * *

Biarpun datang terlambat, tidak ada seorang pun yang berani mengutak-atik selembar kertas terbungkus amplop warna gading yang tersegel rapi di atas meja kerjanya.

Tentu saja, selama meja itu adalah milik Kolonel mereka yang berharga. Yang mimpinya tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan akal sehat, terutama penambahan pasal penggunaan rok mini bagi pekerja wanita setelah dia menjadi penguasa nanti.

Dia datang dengan wajah yang masih sayu. Mata yang setengah memejam dan seragam yang tidak terkancing rapi. Menemukan bangku kerjanya seperti menemukan ranjangnya sehingga dia langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke sana.

Pikirannya untuk melayang lagi ke dunia khayalan perlu pertimbangan yang serius setelah memperhatikan adanya komitmen yang ditepati.

Dengan gerakan malas, dia membuka segel amplop gading itu dan mulai membaca butir-butir di dalamnya.

_Yang terhormat,_

_Pernikahan kita akan berlangsung bila Anda bisa menandatangani dan memenuhi beberapa butir kriteria di bawah ini :_

_Tidak ada resepsi berlebihan._

_Tidak ada undangan berlebihan._

_Tidak ada pemberitaan media massa berlebihan._

_Berhenti menggoda dan main perempuan!_

_Selesaikan pekerjaan tepat pada waktunya._

…

…

Setelah kelelahan meneliti setiap syarat sampai ke dasar kertas lalu membalik ke halaman-halaman berikutnya, ada ditambahkan dalam keterangan akhir sebelum legalisasi pengirim surat :

_Butir-butir berikutnya akan ditambahkan setelah kita mulai menjalani kehidupan satu atap._

Dia tersenyum. Memang pilihannya jatuh pada wanita yang terlalu teliti secara mengerikan sampai semua kebiasaan buruknya tercatat dengan rapi di kertas-kertas pernyataan 'perang' ini. Apa boleh buat, cinta memang tidak memerlukan kriteria tertentu, tapi perlu pengorbanan begitu rupa.

Dia mengambil penanya, membubuhkan tanda tangannya, lalu dengan riang berseru,"Apapun keinginanmu, Letnan! Kita resmi akan menikah!"

Semua mata subordinat di ruangan itu tertuju pada kolonelnya, lalu pada satu-satunya letnan wanita di ruang kantor itu.

_Ngomong-ngomong, kolonel bodoh itu sudah melanggar butir yang ketiga…._

**--- ---**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pelatuk dan Ciuman**

* * *

Jangan bertanya bunga gugur pada musim gugur dan bersemi kembali pada musim semi. Jangan tanyakan juga matahari terbit di Timur tenggelam di Barat.

Begitu juga jangan tanyakan sifat mendasar manusia bernama Roy Mustang kalau sekarang kita melihatnya berkerliaran di jalan dengan alasan inspeksi keliling. Itu hanya alasan klise, karena inspeksi kelilingnya punya siratan lain.

Dia mendarat di sebuah toko bunga. Penjualnya cantik, setidaknya masih muda.

Apa yang paling indah di toko bunga? Semenjak yang ditanya adalah Roy Mustang, maka jawabannya yang sangat sesuai dengan idealismenya adalah penjaga tokonya.

"Selamat malam, Tuan Mustang!" sapa si penjaga muda dengan wajah tersipu,"Anda mencari bunga apa?"

"Semua bunga di sini cantik, tapi," tipuan buaya daratnya tidak pernah lupa dilontarkan,"tentu…."

Kalimatnya tidak akan pernah terselesaikan, bahkan kalau dia nekad, satu selongsong peluru akan menembus kepalanya.

"Roy sayangku, makan malam sudah siap," ucap wanita berambut pirang di sampingnya, yang muncul seperti hantu pendendam membawa revolver ke mana-mana namun sarat ekspresi. Dia telah menarik kokangnya, tinggal menekan pelatuknya.

"Ehm…Baiklah…Errr, ya, Sayangku…Eh…Ayo pulang…Aku tidak sabar mencicipi masakanmu."

Setelah diusut sampai matahari terbit kembali, ternyata sang Kolonel mencari pelampiasan karena tidak mendapat ciuman bangun tidur dari istrinya.

Sekedar informasi bodoh, biarpun Kolonel sudah melanggar pasal tiga sebelum menikah dan kali ini melanggar pasal empat dalam butir persyaratan pernikahan, rupanya kehidupan bahagia mereka tetap berlanjut….

**--- ---**


	4. Chapter 4

**Janji Untuk Elyssia**

* * *

Secara berkala, Roy mengunjungi kediaman sahabat sekaligus subordinat setianya, Maes Hughes. Tidak ada salahnya meluangkan waktu demi janda prajurit dan putri tunggalnya yang selalu dibangga-banggakan sang ayah.

Ini menjadi kedatangan pertamanya ke rumah almarhum setelah menikah dengan letnan Riza Hawkeye.

"Selamat datang, Roy." Gracia menyapa dengan senyuman yang selalu siap untuk menyambut tamu dadakan. "Riza juga, ayo masuk!"

Mereka bertiga berjalan ke ruang tamu, di mana Elyssia sedang mengerjakan tugas menggambarnya di lantai yang dilanjutkan dengan kenakalan manis…mencoret-coret lantai sebagai salah satu bentuk kreativitas seni dengan perspektif melenceng.

Riza menemani Gracia sibuk di dapur, menyiapkan makan malam. Sementara Roy terlibat pembicaraan seru dengan subordinat barunya.

"Elyssia-chan."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau kesepian? Kau ingin punya adik?"

Elyssia menanggapi dengan mata berbinar-binar,"Mau! Apa aku akan punya adik?"

Pria itu tersenyum seraya mengusap-usap kepala Elyssia,"Tentu saja. Kau akan punya adik dari Paman Roy dan Bibi Riza."

"Benarkah!?" wajah mungilnya sumringah mendengar janji yang menjanjikan. "Aku ingin punya tiga adik! Dua adik perempuan, satu adik laki-laki!"

"Tenang saja! Paman akan memberikan sepuluh adik untukmu! Ditambah dengan Elyssia-chan jumlahnya pas untuk membentuk satu tim sepak bola!"

Elyssia bersorak-sorak kegirangan. "Benar ya? Janji ya, Paman?"

------------------

"Riza, tenanglah! Dia cuma bercanda!" Gracia menahan istri Kolonel sekuat tenaga. "Kau tahu kan selera humornya?"

Setelah kepergian suaminya, dia tidak ingin orang yang sangat disokong oleh suaminya merelakan impian selamanya akibat tusukan pisau dapur dari istrinya yang kehilangan akal sehat karena emosi.

**--- ---**


	5. Chapter 5

**Serangan Pertama**

**-Kesiapan Hati-**

**

* * *

**

Malam hari. Ranjang yang sama.

Dua insan, punggung bertemu muka.

Dentangan ke dua belas berbunyi, tanda tengah malam berlalu.

Yang berambut hitam berbalik dan bergerak. Perlahan-lahan. Mencoba sedekat mungkin.

Tanpa suara. Menuju warna merah merona yang mengundang.

"CKLIK."

Pemilik rambut hitam itu kembali ke posisi semula sebelum hidungnya meletus.

**--- ---**


	6. Chapter 6

**Serangan Pertama**

**-Invalid-**

**

* * *

**

Akhirnya saat-saat yang ditunggu tiba juga.

Tangan yang meraba-raba dalam kegelapan menemukan pelabuhannya.

Ternyata tubuhnya mungil.

Empuk.

Berbulu??

"Black Hayate! Sana! Turun dari ranjang!"

**--- ---**


End file.
